This invention relates to energy conversion systems, and particularly to a system for converting electrical or fossil fuel energy to a high pressure hydraulic system. This is achieved by use of conventional reciprocating pumps of relatively simple manufacture, which are actuated by an endless conveyor that supports heavy weight assemblies as the weight assemblies move about an upright path.
It is well known that the highest ranges of hydraulic pressure are achievable by use of reciprocating pumps. However, reciprocating pumps have the disadvantage of being pulsating in operation, and it is therefore necessary to utilize several such pumps operated sequentially in order to smooth out the resulting fluid flow. This can be achieved by multiple prime movers and interconnecting drive linkages, but it is recognized that this involves substantial mechanical complications and upkeep. The present arrangement is designed to provide a common drive system for a plurality of conventional single acting reciprocating pumps, whereby the pumps are efficiently utilized in a parallel hydraulic circuit leading from a low pressure source of hydraulic fluid to a high pressure discharge manifold.
It is one object of this invention to provide a smooth running drive between a rotating prime mover and reciprocating or oscilating pump actuators which makes maximum use of gravitational and inertial forces during the transmission of energy and its ultimate conversion required to pressurize hydraulic fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide an efficient energy conversion system utilizing relatively inexpensive conventional single acting reciprocating pumps.